Hot Potato
}} Hot Potato is an optional quest in Chapter I in which Haren Brogg gives the witcher a sealed parcel to bring to a man named Coleman in Vizima. Walkthrough After clearing the riverside of drowners, allowing Haren Brogg's merchandise to once again move unfettered, Geralt asks him if he has any more work for a witcher. As it happens, he does and asks our hero to deliver a parcel of dubious nature to a man named Coleman in the Temple Quarter. Coleman can initially be found in the back room at The Hairy Bear, usually in the company of Ramsmeat. When Geralt first speaks to him about the parcel and the fact that it is missing, the witcher has three conversation possibilities: * Admit the parcel was confiscated, in which case Coleman forgives him. (Full reward: 2500 XP) * Offer to compensate Coleman for the missing parcel, which involves giving Coleman 100 (Reward: 1500 XP). * Be belligerent and tell Coleman it is just tough, he is not getting his parcel, in which case Coleman gets angry and later sends goons to sort out the witcher, not that they could, but... (Reward: 2000 XP + the XP and remains from two Thugs) Notes If you choose to allow the Scoia'tael to take Haren Brogg's goods during the Strangers in the Night quest, Coleman will be killed in Chapter II as soon as you enter the detective's house. You can still complete this quest if you deal with him before going to see the detective - after all, there is no rush. Gallery Phases The Parcel I accepted a job from Haren Brogg. I need to deliver a small parcel to Vizima, to a man named Coleman - no questions asked. I can find him at The Hairy Bear. Easy money or lots of trouble - we'll see... I have to deliver a parcel to the Hairy Bear in Vizima. Missing Parcel Haren's parcel is missing from my things. Did Jethro have anything do to with this? I need to have a word with him... Haren's parcel is gone. I should put some pressure on Jethro, maybe he'll cough it up. The Missing Parcel The jailer Jethro deemed the parcel illegal and took it. I doubt I can get it back. The addressee will not be pleased. I need to tell Coleman about the parcel. Resolution (Compensation, Fiasco, or A Threat) Compensation I admitted I lost the parcel and agreed to pay compensation. I have to find 100 orens for Coleman. Payment I compensated Coleman for the lost parcel. He seemed both surprised and a little disappointed - as if he was expecting me to challenge him... I compensated Coleman 100 orens for the lost parcel. (–100 , 1500 XP) Fiasco I told Coleman someone stole the parcel from me. He wasn't surprised to learn that the guards had something to do with it... Coleman forgave me for losing his parcel. (2500 XP) A Threat Without going into detail, I told Coleman I don't have his parcel. He threatened to kill me. I crossed the local bandits. I'll have to be on my guard. The Parcel The bartender at the Hairy Bear claims he doesn't know where Coleman is. I guess I should look around the city for him. I need to find Coleman. He must be in town. The Witcher's Threat I dealt with the goons that Coleman sent after me. Then I gave him a piece of my mind... about any further attempts of that kind. Coleman didn't know I was a witcher. He seemed a bit intimidated by my skills. I should tell Coleman that he's messing with the wrong person. (2000 XP) Coleman Trembling Coleman looked scared after he saw how I dealt with his boys. He tried to appease me... In any case, he seems to have forgotten about the parcel. Coleman shouldn't be a problem anymore.cs:Horké zboží de:Heiße Kartoffel es:Patata caliente fr:Le paquet hu:Kényes ügy it:Situazione scottante pl:Gorący towar ru:Сомнительное дело Category:The Witcher Chapter I Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher quests